Manitoba
General Manitoba is situated within the real life borders of Canada, right next to Lake Manitoba. It is currently a town in the nation of Minnesota. Manitoba was purchased for 175g from Awad420 on 27th December 2019. After purchasing the town, the new mayor, John_Yuki, demolished the entire town, did some basic terraforming, and began rebuilding the town from the ground up. History According to the /t command info, Manitoba was created on October 5th 2019. At this time it was still called Bruhtown, under the leadership of Awad420. The town became part of the nation of Minnesota, a large nation in the north of North America. Not much is known about the town from between its creation, and the time when John_Yuki purchased it on December 27th 2019. Upon purchasing the town, John expanded the town from approximately 34 chunks, to 80 chunks in the first day. 27th - 31st December 2019 - Demolition Between 27th and 31st December 2019, John_Yuki demolished the entire town and terraformed the claims in order to give a better structure to the town and allow it to expand much easier and painlessly. 1st January 2020 - Restructuring On 1st January 2020, John began setting out the outlines for the new pathways and buildings that would make up the town. Whilst wanting to opt away from the standard grid-like towns that dominated the server, but also wanting to remain space efficient, he settled on a design that still gave each plot a house for a resident to stay in, but offset the house by a few blocks. This meant that rather than having a 15x15 or 14x14 house in every chunk - which is the norm on the server - houses would vary in size from 9x14, 11x13, 14x12, and so on. This meant that space efficiency was still highly optimised, but it allowed for the pathways to be slightly curved, giving some shape to the town. Thanks to the demolition of the old town, and the new layout of the new town, Manitoba will be able to expand significantly faster and quicker thanks to the simplicity of the layout compared to the old town. Buildings The town follows a Nordic-like theme for buildings, which makes use of dark wood (Dark Oak and Spruce), and Stone. For variety purposes, some regular Oak is also used, as well as Oak Leaves to make the town look a little more colourful. The residential sections include shops that players, mostly residents, can sell their good to easily. These shops buy in-demand blocks such as diamonds, emeralds, wood, leaves, saplings. The town will also include a city-wide rail network to link all of the main areas together. The hub for the rail network will be located next to the nation spawn, and will link the main residential area with the main hub, as well as the planned secondary residential. It will also have links to other towns and cities in the region. Notable People * John_Yuki - The mayor of the town. Purchased the town on 27th December 2019, and completely demolished it before commencing the rebuilding a few days later. Town Subdivisions The town will be divided in to three primary areas. Residential Hub 1, Residential Hub 2, and Nation Spawn. The towns rail network will link all three together, allowing residents to get across town with ease, as well as connect on to the nation rail network that connects all of Minnesota's towns, and more. Category:Help Category:Templates